The present invention relates to content delivery systems, and, more particularly, to a video content shuffling system and method.
Digital viewing devices such as personal computers, BlackBerry® devices, telephones (e.g., cellular phones or land-line phones), iPod® devices, game boxes (e.g., Xbox®, Wii®, etc.), TVs and the like have become increasingly popular. It is desired to provide unique content viewing experiences to users of such devices.